Little Guy
Lignen Hammil "Little Guy" Gunpanow, (better known as Little Guy and formerly known as Big Guy), is the main protagonist of Greeny Phatom, Greeny LOL and many other Greeny Phatom-related shows. His birthday is on March 2. He once led the Anti-Gree City Army with had a lot of Greeny Phatom characters (especially Santed Sailor), as well as those from Geo's World, World of Jake, Luke City, Finley's World, and the Baxter Bros and more (except Gree City) in Greeny Phatom The Movie 3. He is voiced by series creator Robert Stainton, which is somewhat disappointing because he doesn't deserve the job while the other voice actors do because he sounds somewhat old. Little Guy hates shows such as Gree City, The Buneary Show, and Bryan's World. He likes shows such as Greeny Phatom, (of course he likes that show), Geo's World, Punic Circle, and other Greenytoons. Personality Greeny Phatom and Greenytoons He is a good character. Other times, he is a hot head. He REALLY hates Russian songs because he thinks its annoying. Greeny Phatom: The "Slimeo" Take He is the creative one. He sometimes also gets sexual by accident, even though it bothers him. But he trys to keep himself from getting sexual at all times. History The lifestory of Little Guy and his sister Little Girl begins on Uncle Zelda's farm in the 1950's, an otherwise normal farmland in modern day Slovakia which just happened to be located under a series of high-tension electromagnetic power lines and regularly subject to international experiments led by the United States and Soviet governments in genetic engineering to produce massive-sized humanoid creatures to protect the Earth's countries. One day, Uncle Zelda sent his nephew Alojz (b. 1919) and his girlfriend Adriana (b. 1921) out to pick some cabbage from the crop, only for both to trip and fall onto an ant hill, transforming them into "ant humans". In shock, they turned themselves into the United States government and were taken to the States and let into the wild. Despite this, the two managed to adapt to human society quite well and formed a Chicago-area punk band named the "Mutants" and eventually debuted on the circus freak show circuit as the nation's premiere ant human/regular human musical combo. During this, they gave birth to a kid who married a woman he had accidentally transformed into an ant human during sexual intercourse. Little Guy and Little Girl were born in the 1980's, and like their grandparents, managed to adapt to human society quite well. They then took over a New York town so unknown the state never bothered putting it on their maps, and rose to power. Design There are facts about Little Guy's design. Greeny Phatom and Greenytoons *His head is orange with two eyes and a mouth. *He wears pink clothing like his shirt and pants. *He has black pupils and iris on his eyes. Greeny Phatom: The "Slimeo" Take * His head color is orange as usual. * He has black pupils and blue iris on his eyes. * He has brown hair which he dyed blue after his hair color was burned by Makuta X, according to "The End". * He wears his grey shirt, and his blue hoodie. He sometimes also wears his red flannel. * He wears his blue slouchy beanie on his head Gallery LGYEARS.png|An evolution of his design over the years. 185px-Littleguygotmilk0.png|Little Guy from "Got Milk?". 2012-8-8-18-14.jpg|Little Guy angry Capture.PNG|Little Guy from "Reading Windows Errors". LittleGuyNewStance.gif|A Little Guy M.U.G.E.N sprite LittleGuyV2Idle.gif|A Little Guy M.U.G.E.N sprite. Mugen958.png|Little Guy from "M.U.G.E.N". NewLittleGuy.png|By AzaelWikia Unknown-1422753015.jpeg LGandGM.jpg|Little Guy and Greeny Michael. 2015-4-7-16-46.jpg|Little Guy from "Things Gone Wrong". Littleguyandpixar.png|Little Guy and Luxo Jr. Greeny_Phatom_The_Movie_3_Gree_Guy's_Revenge_PSVita_cover.png|Little Guy in the cover of the PS Vita version of "Greeny Phatom The Movie 3: Gree Guy's Revenge". LittleGuy1994Pilot.png|Little Guy in the 1994 Twisted World of Sony Wonder Series Finale (notice the current appearance) Bigguydrbenson.png|Earlest concept of Little Guy, known as Big Guy. Geo_Guy_VS._Greeny_Phatom.jpg|Little Guy and Geo Guy. Little Guy and the Dream House.png|Little Guy from "Dream House" (2012) Little Guy (With Shadow).png|A new HD Little Guy (The first Photoshop Little Guy EVER) LittleGuyKTMWikia8000.png|Little Guy as drawn by KTMWikia8000 little-guy_damen-walker.gif|Little Guy as drawn by Damen Walker The Many Types of Little Guy.png|All different types of Little Guy by a random user (Suggest if I miss one). Output d5lWYS.gif|Scared Little Guy Legend's Vision (1).png|Little Guy with Shadow Golden Lockjaw 323571 colebobanimation littul-gi.jpg|By Coleisawesomeman01 Animation Test 01 0001 002 0001.jpg Animation Test 01 0001 001 0001.jpg 2015-06-08-18-22-59--185817751.jpeg|By xxthathedgehogxx Nightmare Little Guy.png|Nightmare Little Guy 3D Little Guy Face (Made with Photoshop!).png|A 3D Little Guy Head Little Guy GPTM3.png|Little Guy from Greeny Phatom The Movie 3 Little Guy puppet.png|Robert Stainton's Little Guy puppet, built by Puppet Heap. Little Girl and Little Guy as babies (PLEASE REDO!).png|Little Guy and Little Girl in early 1981. Little Guy and Little Girl as middle school kids.png|Little Guy and Little Girl in 1994. Little Guy hugging Little Girl.png|Little Guy hugging Little Girl. Greeeee.png|Original design for Season 22 but was later rejected. Little Guyyyy.png|Made by BattleForBFDIFan4 .)]] Trivia *In one of the drawings that Springtrapfan21 made, Little Guy is seen standing with Shadow Golden JawLocker. *He is called Logan in Classic AJ's version. *He's the main character of Greeny Phatom, as well as the main protagonist of the show. *The reason why Little Guy hated Russian songs is because they're so annoying to him and the Little Guy Clones. *Little Guy is the king of 123 Greeny Phatom. *In the Japanese dub of Greeny Phatom, Geo's World and Punic Circle, he's voiced by Katsuji Mori. *He is voiced by females in the European Portuguese, Latin American Spanish, Finnish, and Icelandic dubs. Little Guy's female Finnish voice actress was only 9 years old when she got the role. **Ironically, Rita Blanco (his European Portuguese voice actress) also voices Little Girl. *His mom was killed at the end of Season 4 after she fell off of a horse and broke her upper spine, and her gravestone was seen in a deleted scene in Little Guy goes Fishing which was cut for being to morbid. His dad was later killed at the start of Season 8 after he was stabbed in the wrist with a pencil. Both of their gravestones were seen in a Season 20 episode. *Little Guy is shown to have a fantastic relationship with his sister Little Girl and their grandparents, and has been shown fishing, go-karting and playing scrabble with them. *Little Guy, his sister Little Girl, and his parents grew up in a converted Pizza Hut restaurant (that Pizza Hut had moved to another building down the street a week before Little Guy and Little Girl's parents moved in). *Little Guy's namesake for his last name, Gunpanow, is the "Patron Saint of Rubber Hairdos" (the Gunpanow family shield shown on the Greeny Phatom website has a promotional photo of the band Devo at the top of it). *Little Guy is a member of The Western Branch of American Reform SubGenii, which split from the Church of the SubGenius in the mid-60's over the right to go to the clenches in business suits, which the American Reform SubGenii have since abolished. *According to Slimeo, int Greeny Phatom: The "Slimeo" Take, his favorite color is blue, which explains his blue hoodie, beanie, eyes, and hair. *In the GP: TST episode, Goats In Trees, He accidentally gets bi-sexual around CV when he says his "gender as a robot is even better". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia